


and if you fall, as lucifer fell

by Spiltlava



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiltlava/pseuds/Spiltlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi yes this is ur neighbourhood poly shipper.<br/>tbh this was written in ten minutes<br/>i just love the idea of Burr brushing his boyfriends' hair ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you fall, as lucifer fell

“Laurens,” it’s soft, quiet in the early morning. The man that spoke it rests his hands on his shoulders again, but John is still so very tired. His head lolls forward, and a complaint slips from his mouth. Whomever is behind him laughs, low. It is music to his ears. “I know you don’t want to be up right now, but you promised Hamilton you’d meet him for lunch today.”

“Alex will understand if I cancel.” he murmur, tipping his head to roll back into a shoulder. He turns his face to immediately nose under a jaw. It’s stopping his company to continue brushing his hair—which is, kind of, the exact opposite of what he wants. The hair brushing is nice. Feels nice.  
Burr laughs, again, and he realises he said that out loud.

“As much as I’m glad you enjoy this,  _ I  _ would enjoy it if you’d let me continue.”

 

“Remind me why Laf isn’t awake right now, too?” Laurens tries, tugging his head out of the alcove he’d tucked it into. The brush returns to his hair, he settles quietly, happy. Affection rolls through his abdomen as Burr’s hands work on his hair, managing the unruly curls into something that would behave. Even if it’s only to a point.  
“Because Lafayette didn’t tell one of your friends that he’d meet them for lunch.” The frenchman in question rolls over, blinking open one drowsy eye in the fact that their voices have no doubt woken him up. Burr offers his a placid smile, pausing long enough to reach over tuck dark hair behind Laf’s ear. He is rewarded with a sleepy smile, one that makes his insides feel funny.  
Laurens runs a hand through his unfinished hair, and fingers get caught in ringlets that haven’t been brushed yet. His complaining reminds Aaron of what he’s doing, and with a small smile, he helps him untangle his hand.  
“What did i tell you to do when we first started this?” He asks, with no real heat behind his words.  
“To sit still.” John mumbles, breathing deep. “But then you got distracted, and I got bored.”  
  
“Don’t be upset, _les petit amour_. Little Burr was only greeting me.” Lafayette coo, voice rippling with leftover sleep as he shifted to shove his face back into a pillow. “Though, I’m not staying awake. _Trop tôt_.” Pretty brown eyes close, and Laurens huffs.  
He was _happy_ to go see Alexander, but he’d only wished he didn’t schedule it so early. Or maybe he just got a late night… They did stay up pretty late watching that new anti-hero movie, whose villain was named after dish soap. It was too late to reschedule, though. He’d just have to buy a coffee when he got there.

 

Burr cascades the brush through Laurens’ hair, still. It’s starting to listen, to get to a position where he could tuck it back into a hair tie. It wouldn’t last the whole day, never does, but it would make it through the meeting.  
“John?” He asks, quiet, and said boy makes a noise. “Come back to bed when you get home. Laf and I’ll be waiting.”  
  


“Only if I get to be the big spoon.”  
Lafayette startles them both with his abrupt laughter. Dark lashes fan out when he opens his eyes again, a pleased smile upon his mouth. He reaches out a hand, and Laurens takes it.

  
  


Later, when his hair is finished, and both his boyfriends have met him at the front door, he kisses them both on each cheek.  
“Good luck, Laurens,” Burr speaks, quiet. “I know you’ll need it.”  
“Tell _Monsieur Hamilton_ to call me when he gets a chance. I don’t think it to be a bad idea if I set up a meeting as well.”  
John grins, beaming under the both of them. “And I’ll let Aaron wake you up, and shove you both out of bed if either of you wake me.”  
The door closes to laughter. He feels light.


End file.
